The Bachelorette
by MysteriousGirl22
Summary: Michael tells Sara everything, right before they escape. The pipe wasn't replaced, and they all get out. Meanwhile Sara's hurt, and continues being hurt until her mother... Full summary inside.. R&R, NOTE! THIS IS REFERRING TO SEASON ONE
1. Prologue

Authors note: My first PB fanfiction. Just an idea I got the other day, when I was watching the bachelorette.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. It all belongs to the creative writers of Prison Break & The Bachelorette! So please don't sue me :p

Summary: Michael tells Sara everything, right before they escape. The pipe wasn't replaced, and they all get out. Later Veronica & Nic finds evidence, that Lincoln didn't commit the crime, so they're both free. Meanwhile Sara's hurt, and continues being hurt until her mother sends her into The Bachelorette, and she meets none other than Michael, but will she really choose Michael over all the other attractive men? R & R

**Prologue:**

"You lied to me and you used me!" Sara said with disappointment in her voice. "Sara, I…" "No… Just.. Go, go away." "Sara, please.." He calmly begged. "It's doctor Tancredi, and please.. If there aren't any professional questions, or anything medically concerned, please leave. I've got a schedule to maintain." Sara said icily. "Sara, don't do this.." Michael said softly. Sara gave him a professional look. "Fine, Dr. Tancredi don't do this.." "Do what Mr. Scofield?" She replied and looked him in the eye. "Don't just cut.." "Goodbye Scofield." Sara said, turning around and started doing some paper work.

Michael didn't have a choice, but to leave. She was hurt, that was obvious, and she had ever right to be hurt. But he had told her the truth, now it was up to her to decide whether she could ever forgive him. They were going to escape that night. And it was the last time he ever saw Sara again. – Or so he thought…

Author's note: Want me to continue? Then please review.


	2. Moving On

A/N: You wanted me to continue.. Here goes:

Disclaimer: Don't own much, only the plot and so far, Sydney Tancredi. The rest belongs to the writers of PB; Prison Break and The Bachelorette.

Random PB quote:  
Dr. Sara Tancredi: Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me?  
Michael Scofield: I don't know. I guess in a place like this, you never know which day's going to be your last…

Note for reviewers:

**Scary-Girly:** Yeah, I knew I had to explain. But you'll find out in this chapter, enjoy, and please review! (:

**Went baby: **Ha, I feel the same way! Anyway, enjoy, and please R!

**Everyone else:** Thx for the reviews.

**Chapter 1: **

Moving on:

**2 years later:**

"Mum please stop." Sara said.

"Honey you are 31 years old. Don't you think it's time to find your soul mate now?" Sara's mum; Sydney kept.

"Mum please, I might be 31, but you can't just send me off to some bachelorette show!"

"Honey it's for your own good.."

"My own good? How can it be for my own good, when I don't even what to participate in that show!"

"Fine let's say it's for my good, then please do it for me.." Sydney kept, she wanted to see her daughter happy, she had been miserable for the past 2 years, ever since…

"I can't.."

"Well of course you can, Have a little faith in yourself. You are going to win all their hearts, you, the daughter of the governor; Frank Tancredi. Sara.. Believe me."

Sara's POV:

I had no idea how but my mum managed to convince me at last. Fine I knew, I knew that I had to move on. It had been 2 years. No letter, no call, he just left. Or actually escaped, then had a lawyer fight a difficult case for him and his brother. The lawyer had found evidence that Lincoln never killed the vice president's brother, well the vice president's brother wasn't even dead. And his lawyer had convinced the judge that everything he ever did, was to safe his brother. That included letting the other prisoners escape, he needed their help.

Actually, the judge was going to give him 2 years for all the crimes, but then they set him free because of Lincoln. Lincoln demanded that his brother did all this for him, and if they didn't let him off the hock, he would sue the judge for putting him through all the pain in prison, when really he didn't commit any crime. – That was all something I read in the newspapers. But now it was time to move on… No more hoping he would contact me. I am clearly over this guy…

------

**The bachelorette show:**

"Welcome to The Bachelorette everyone! This time we've chosen none other than the governor's daughter, to be this season's bachelorette. Her name is Sara Tancredi, she is 31 years old. She used to work at Fox River Prison, but is currently a doctor at Chicago Hospital." Chris Harrison said, while different pictures of Sara was showed on the big screen. "Come out here, Sara!" He said and Sara walked into the studio.

"Hello Sara."

"Hi Chris."

"Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well I am the governor's daughter, and I'm getting used to being a bit discreet, so I doubt I would want a guy, who want to publish his life. Anyway, I enjoy small walks in parks or other beautiful places, I like romantic movies, and basically I'm a workaholic. But I'm hoping to spend more time doing things that are not work-related, maybe with my new boyfriend? Who knows." Sara said and smiled.

"Well let's all hope Sara will find her soul mate. There is actually a little twist this time on the bachelorette. This time there's only going to be 10 lucky single guys, but the one Sara chooses, will win a trip to Baja, Mexico with Sara at a 5 star hotel.. So this time the lucky guy will win more than Sara's heart." Chris continued. "Now let's finally meet the guys… Here is our single guy number 1:" The first guy stepped in.

"Hi I'm Patrick, 32 years old, attorney." The next guy stepped in, and after that the next, and so on.

"Billy, 34 years old, musician."

"Benjamin, 35 years old, fire-fighter."

"Jacob, 33 years old, doctor."

"Christian, 31 years old, teacher."

"Marcus, 32 years old, hair stylist."

"Andrew, 36 years old, ski coach"

"Jason, 35 years old, actor."

"Mark, 32 years old, financial advisor."

"And the last but not least." "Michael, 33 years old, structural engineer." Michael walked in and his eyes met Sara's.

She was in shock. Michael, as in Michael Scofield!

Michael was also surprised, the bachelorette was Sara? The governor's daughter, Sara?

"Now we will give Sara a minute with all the guys, and after that they are going to move into the house. The first one is Michael."

Sara and Michael walked into this room, without cameras.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Michael answered, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I agreed to do this, because I was ready to move on."

"Move on?"

"I mean… Why are you here?"

"Same reason, there was something in the past, that I needed to take my mind off." Michael said, he started the whole innocent flirting again.

"You never let me explain…" Michael said.

"You never had to…" Sara said, and there were minutes of silence.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've forgotten everything that ever happened at Fox River." Sara lied.

"Are you really sure about that?" Michael said and looked her in the eye. It took Sara some time to give him and answer.

"Y.. Yes.. Yes, I am sure…" Sara said icily. She had to lie, she could not let him manipulate her again. He did it once, and that was definitely enough!

Michael couldn't believe it, was it really over? Did Sara really find it impossible to forgive him? – She didn't even want to hear what he had to say.

"I believe we're done here, you can just go, and the next guy will come in." Sara said, tried as best as she could to avoid looking Michael in the eye.

"If that's really what you want…" Michael replied and walked out of the room.

The evening continued, and Sara got to meet the other guys. She tried her best to pay attention, to what they were saying, but Michaels look, when she had told him that she had really moved on, and forgotten everything, was still stuck in her mind…

"So how is it being the governor's daughter?" The 33 year old Jacob asked.

"Sorry what?" Sara responded.

"You're the governor's daughter, isn't that a bit difficult?" Jacob asked again.

"Yeah, I guess." Sara replied.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just.. It's been a long evening.." Sara lied. Jacob was actually the only one who had noticed that her mind wasn't at the right place so far. The rest had just kept going, with how glad they were to be here, and all that blah, blah..

Finally she gave Jacob a chance, she got her mind off Michael. Well he was still there, but she actually paid attention to Jacob too, and she got the impression that he was alright. He didn't seem arrogant, or anything like that. But he was still no Michael Scofield…

Author's note: Hope you like it.. I know it's a bit short, but there are just some places that are meant to be the end of a chapter. (: Anyway please review!


	3. Giving The Rest A Chance

A/N: I'm so sorry! I wanted to update sooner, but my vacation ended, and all my homework was really keeping me preoccupied. Besides I had already written another chapter, but I wasn't really satisfied with it, so I didn't post it. Well here's the third chapter.

Random PB quote:

Sucre: My cousin he died from too much stress!  
Michael: I thought you said, your cousin was moving in on your girl..  
Sucre: That's my other cousin, but thanks for bringing that up Jackass.

Note for reviewers:

**brother-martin**: Yeah I know. I heard that the real bachelorette show never lasted. Or Bachelor for that matter, a friend told me that they all ended up splitting after a month or so. Thank you for reviewing..

**Lucy Scofield**: Nah.. Michael's not going to give up that easily… Trust me! Thx for you review.

The rest of you: Thank you!

**Chapter 2:**

Giving the rest a chance:

After the individual time with the guys, they all moved into the traditional big house. While Sara got her own little apartment near by.

Sara entered her home for the next many weeks. The place was great! Bright and beautiful. There was a small kitchen, bathroom, living room and a larger bedroom. It was getting late, she was going to sleep, and she had another long day ahead of her tomorrow. But suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sara asked, she had no idea who would call her at this time.

"Hi Sara, this is Chris."

"Oh hi.."

"I'm just calling to give you some information."

"Okay?"

"Well tomorrow you are going on a joint date with all the guys. And you are going to do some parachute jumps."

"Parachute jumps!"

"Yes, you should look forward to it.." Chris said reassuringly.

"Right?" Sara managed.

"Now goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sara said and kept wondering what she had agreed to participate in?

Sara had some trouble sleeping that night, but when she finally fell asleep she dreamt about a moment back at Fox River.

"I only married her, so she could get her green card." Michael said.

"I saw you come out of the conjugal room."

"It's just business."

"You don't have to explain this to me, Michael.."

"I know, but I want to.."

Sara woke up again. Why did she keep thinking about him? She really wanted to give the other guys a chance, but it wasn't as easy as she had thought. She had told herself repeatedly that she should have been careful. But for some stupid reason, she wasn't careful really around him..

"Stop it, just stop!" Sara thought. Michael lied to her, he used her. She didn't want to be with a guy like that. She was in a bachelorette show with 9 other guys. They deserved a chance.

The next day Sara tried as hard as she could to focus on giving the rest a chance.

"Morning guys and Sara."

"Morning Chris." They all said.

"Sara, as you know, you are going to do some parachute jumps, and last night you had a little individual time with the guys. So you should have at least gotten to know them a bit. That's why you can now choose the guy you trust the most to jump with you. Someone you feel safe with. The rest of the guys will be jumping alone. And not only that. The guy you choose will also be the guy you share some one-on-one time with. So Sara, who would you like to jump with?"

"Erh..?" As much as she wanted to just yell the name Michael, she didn't do so. She remembered what she had told herself during last night. Technically Michael was the one she felt safe with, but she would not pick him.

"I choose Patrick." He was okay, at least he seemed descend.

Sara looked at Michael. You could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, Patrick today you get to jump with Sara, while the rest may jump alone."

The parachute jumps were a nightmare. They jumped from a helicopter, which was hundreds of metres from the ground. And it didn't get any better when Sara realized she had chosen the wrong guy. Patrick was a nice guy, but he was afraid of heights, so he was definitely not the guy to jump with. Besides, he seemed more like a friend-material then a boyfriend perhaps husband-material.

After the parachute jumps they all ate lunch back at the guy's house. During lunch Sara noticed Michael starring at her from across the table, probably because she kept looking at him. They hadn't exchanged a word the whole day.. Meanwhile their looks were interrupted by Chris, he had some interesting news.

"Now, since Sara is the governor's daughter, 2 of Sara's friends: Catherine and Madeleine volunteered to pick out 5 guys who are getting a bad secret about them selves revealed. While the other 5 guys get a good secret revealed. Are you ready? Here comes Catherine and Madeleine." Chris said and 2 women around Sara's age stepped in.

"Hello guys." They both said, and walked over to give Sara a hug. Sara didn't know about this, but it was kind of interesting..

"So ladies, you don't know the guys, look at them, and just point out 5 who gets a big fat revealed." Chris explained.

"Okay, you.. You, you, you and.. Hmm.. You." They said and pointed at:

Patrick  
Christian  
Andrew  
Jason and  
Michael.

"Congratulations guys, you will now get a big fat revealed." Chris said and gave Catherine and Madeleine 5 envelopes.

They opened the first envelope and said: "Andrew only date wealthy women, his last girlfriend had a multimillionaire father." They read.

Sara was shocked, she had never heard of male gold diggers before.

"Andrew, would you like to say something?" Chris asked.

"Yes, that's not entirely true. Yes my last girlfriend had a multimillionaire father, but I was really attracted to her, so it wasn't just.. The money." He said. That just shocked Sara even more! That explanation only made things worse! Yeah so he was attracted to her so? He was still after her money.

They opened the next envelope and read: "Christian is afraid of some of his students. Once a student flushed his head down the toilet…" Wonderful the next guy was just a wimp.

"It happened once, and I suspended him afterwards. In my defence the student was unstable. He was using drugs and drinking his brain out.." Huh? What did that have to do with the case. So some unstable guy flushed his head down the toilet? Much better, really.

"Patrick once begged, literally begged a judge not to kick him off a case, because he hadn't done his homework properly. He had helped the other part instead. It didn't help though, he was still kicked off the case." Oh boy.. – Sara thought..

"Wait, okay so I begged a little, but I thought telling the truth was the right thing to do.. My client was guilty, and I thought telling the truth was the right thing to do, even if that meant helping my opponent." Patrick explained, well at least this excuse was a bit better.

"Jason is afraid of dogs. Once he had to play a guy on screen who loved dogs, it didn't turn out that well, he had to run and hide at the bathroom, because the dogs were after him."

"Yeah, I'm afraid of dogs, but I don't think hiding in the bathroom is that bad.." Who are these guys? – Sara thought.. What did that explanation mean? Okay, he didn't think it was that bad, how's that going to help him?

"Finally… Michael…" Sara closed her eyes, what had Michael done, he couldn't have hid himself in a bathroom, be afraid of students, be unprofessional, or be a gold-dicker… What was Michael's secret?

A/N: Okay, I'm having a small writers block, if you have any creative minds, please feel free to share your thoughts with me, and tell me if you like this chapter or not, personally I thought it was a bit cheesy, but as I said, I am having a small writers block.


	4. Was this really the end?

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews, I'm trying to see if I can forget this little writers block of mine. I thought since the new episode of Prison Break is airing tonight, I wanted to write another chapter too. Enjoy!

Random PB quote:

Michael: I hope you don't feel like to owe me anything..  
Sara: I do.. I'm erh.. I really appreciate what you did for me..  
Michael: But?

**Chapter 3**

Was this really the end?

"Michael once hold up a bank and ended up in Prison…" Catherine and Madeleine said and everyone except Sara was surprised.

"Michael? Would you like to explain?" Chris asked.

"Well it may come as a big shock for the rest of you, but I believe Sara already knows. That ofcourse doesn't explain it. Yes, I was in prison for a month, 2 years back. I hold up the bank and made sure I was tossed into the same Prison as my brother, Lincoln, who was on the death row for a frame he didn't commit. I knew that, and I couldn't just sit around and let them kill an innocent man, so I developed a plan and escaped with him. While a friend of mine; Veronica was outside finding evidence to break Lincoln legally free. And the guys that I escaped with, those I needed for the plan to succeed, is back in prison. Because the police found them, and they did commit a crime, which they had to pay for... Though, Sucre is free. He married Maricruz and they have a baby boy… Yes it'll always be something that I did, but I never regretted it, and I never will. Cause I lost my mother, I'd never known my dad, and I didn't want to lose my brother…" Michael said and you could see that Sara understood. Michael had always been very much loyal to his brother, and he was the only family he had left.

"Sara are you shocked?" Chris asked.

"No.. Cause Michael's right, I already knew about it.." Sara answered.

"Well, to the good secrets.. Ladies, will you please read these envelopes aloud?" Chris asked and handed another envelope to Catherine and Madeleine.

"Let's see.. Billy donates a larger amount of money to charities every second month!" They both said aloud and looked impressive.

"Nice.." Sara said and smiled.

"Next is Benjamin, he loves children so much, that he's volunteering to teach younger children in mini-fires. In case the firemen can't get there in time, because of a bigger fire, somewhere else..." Sara looked impressed.

"Jacob is working part-time at a clinic for homeless, and others who can't afford normal medical care."

"Marcus used to help animals find some appropriate place to live."

"Mark is working part-time in a church, where he helps anyone who needs help, mostly with their finances."

"Okay, enjoy lunch!" Chris said sarcastically. Even though, most guys were terrified, they lived with an ex-convict and they had no idea, till now… Not even the good stuff about those guys made them less terrified.

After the secrets Sara felt like she knew the guys a bit more, not to mention Michael.. It was like he was less guilty, after the explanation.. Sara felt some kinds of relief… Michael did it all to help his brother, he wasn't just a heartless bastard. He had a heart… Though, it didn't make the whole betrayal okay, nothing ever did, and nothing would ever do..

After lunch Sara had to spend some one-on-one time with Patrick. After the big fat, Sara really did feel like she knew him a bit better, but on some kind of level, it made him look a bit pathetic. Literally beg a judge?

The one-on-one time was just as hideous like the parachute jumps. Patrick was really nervous, and didn't seem like the kind of guy, Sara would ever fall for..

After the lunch, secrets and the one-on-one time, it was time for Sara to decide which one of the guys she wanted to eliminate. She did think of Michael, but somehow she couldn't make herself do it.. Or maybe if she just closed her eyes, and stopped thinking about the fact that her heart was beating so fast, everytime she was near him!

She considered Patrick too, sense she didn't feel any kind of bond with him.. Ofcourse, it wasn't like a lot of time she had spend with him, maybe she should give him a chance.. Though, there was Andrew.. – The gold-digger. At first he really seemed nice, but if the only thing he was after, was her father's money, he could forget everything about it..

Sara was sitting in her living room thinking, until someone knocked on the door.

Sara opened the door and saw Chris.

"Hi.." Sara said.

"Hey.. I am just here to pick you up. It's time to go back to the guy's house and eliminate one of the guys." Chris said.

"Oh right.. I'll be right there." Sara said and walked back in the living room to get her purse..

While sitting in the limo Sara felt more and more uncomfortable. This wasn't fair, she didn't have a chance to really get to know the guys yet.. She really didn't want to send someone home that soon.

"You seem worried." Chris asked.

"I am." Sara answered.

"Don't worry, before you make your decision. You get to spend 2 mins. With each of the guys, perhaps that will help you?" Chris said as comforting as possible.

"Well it might help, but after all it's only 2 mins. How much can you possibly get to know a person in 2 mins?"

"That depends on how you look at it. Some people know after just few minutes, if the guy's someone you are interested in.. And someone, I'm guessing you for example, need a bit more time. But since I've been running this show for so long now, I know that the first elimination is hard. Most people are afraid that they eliminate the wrong person, because of lack of time... Time to get to know the person properly…" Chris said..

"Yeah.. Well I'm also afraid of hurting people. I'm a doctor, I don't really enjoy toying with people's feelings. If the guy for some reason thinks that we have a connection, he might be hurt, and feel that I somehow send him the opposite signals.. I really didn't think it would be this hard… Really.." Sara said.

Finally they were at the house. They both walked in, and saw the all the guys dressed in handsome suits.

"Evening guys!" Chris said.

"Good evening Chris." They all said.

"As you know, tonight Sara is going to send one of you home. But before she does, each of you have 2 mins. To convince her, that she should keep you here… So this may rely on your maybe final words to Sara." Chris said and told Mark to go in and talk to Sara.

"Hey.." Sara said, while Mark walked towards her and hugged her.

"Hey.." He said back

"I was really impressed by the good secret that was revealed about you… A lot of people really need the guidance." Sara said.

"Yeah, and I really enjoy helping people, especially the weakest ones." Mark said.

"And I like that about you.."

"I think you would make a huge mistake if you eliminate me that soon, cause I don't think we've had a chance to really spend some time together yet.. It still feels like we're two strangers, and if you don't give us a chance. We might never find out, whether we're just supposed to be friends, or if there might be something between us.." Mark said and Sara could see that he was sincere.. It wasn't just bull..

"I think you are right, that's why I'm so afraid that I make the wrong decision, if it was up to me. I didn't want to eliminate anyone, at least not yet…" Sara said..

And Chris came in to interrupt.

"Sorry, it's Michael's turn." Chris said and Michael walked in, while Mark walked out again.

After Mark had closed the door, Sara started:

"Interesting explanation at lunch.."

"Yeah, well.. I'm not a fan of lying.." Michael said.

"Really? Somehow I find that very hard to believe.." Sara said.

"Yes I lied to you, but don't think it was easy."

"What, you want to tell me that somehow it pained you to lie to me? And by the way, betray me?"

"Yes.. Maybe not a first, but when I really got to know you, it wasn't as easy as you may believe.." Michael said.

"Michael, that doesn't really matter. Do you know how I felt, when I found out that you had just escaped from prison? I felt hurt, I felt betrayed, and I felt used. You used me to escape with your brother! And no matter what kind of excuse you come with, nothing's ever going to change or make up for what you did.. I might as well to you that now.." Sara said and whipped a tear away.

"I know, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I am truly sorry. But nothing can change the fact that I really fell for you, that I really want to get to know you outside of prison. Because I think this time, you can really get to know the real me. Not the guy I pretended to be in prison, I'm free now. I have an opportunity to tell you stuff, that isn't a lie.. And I am really hoping you won't ruin that opportunity.." Michael said and walked out. He was hoping..

Sara didn't really listen to the reasons the other guys had, to why she should keep them. Michael wanted a second chance.. The question was just, if she was ready now or ever ready to give him one…

After all the small conversations Sara stepped out, and stood in front of all the guys.

"I want you all to know that this is extremely difficult for me. And I really don't enjoy this.." Sara said and Michael noticed that her eyes were on him.. Was this really the end?

Then Sara took the first flower and said:

"Mark, will you accept this rose?" Sara asked.

"Yes, ofcourse I will!" He said and smiled.

"Jacob, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, yes!" He said.

"Markus, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, ofcourse.." He said.

"Benjamin, I was really impressed by the good secret that was revealed about you, therefore… Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I would love to!" He said.

"Billy, so far I think you seem really sincere, so will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I will." He said.

"Christian, I thought the whole thing with your students was a bit awkward, but I am willing to give you more time to prove that you are more than just a guy who may be afraid of his students... So will you accept this rose?"

"Yes.." He said.

"Jason, you seem like a really nice guy, so would you like to accept this rose?"

"Ofcourse, I will." He said.

Sara took a break, and took a deep breath.. She closed her eyes and said "Michael…"

A/N: Still in a lack of ideas, so creative mind anyone? Anyway, please review!


	5. The Easy Rose Ceremony

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. Thanks to all reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and Catherine and Madeline. The rest belongs to the creative writers of Prison Break & The Bachelorette! So please don't sue me :p

Random PB quote:

Sara: You never told me Lincoln Burrows' your brother..  
Michael: Never came up..  
Sara: Right, I'm curious if that isn't because of my father? The governor?

**Chapter 4**

The easy rose ceremony

"Michael… I don't know what to say.. I have doubts. And.." She took a deep breath.

"And I don't know if I'm making the right decision, but for now. I would want you to stay, if you'd like…" Sara said completely confused, Michael's words had gotten to her. She couldn't think, he just seemed so sincere, and that face of his…

Michael walked up to her, "I would love to stay." He said and gave her a big hug. He whispered "Thank you." And walked back to the guys.

"This is the final rose tonight.. Sara, when you're ready." Chris said.

"Andrew.."

"I was very appalled by the bad secret that was revealed about you, however.. I want to get to know you first, I don't really trust 'the front' of a guy, I want to get to know him properly.." Sara said and looked at Michael instead of who she should be looking at, Andrew. "Therefore, would you like to stay?" Sara asked.

"Of course I would!" He said.

"Alright, Patrick, take a moment to say goodbye. Your car will be waiting for you out front." Chris announced.

Patrick walked towards Sara and hugged her.

"I think you made the right decision.." Patrick said.

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I believe I didn't feel anything between us, when we were jumping. So it's better to eliminate me, instead of one of the other guys, whom you haven't had a chance with yet.."

"I'm glad you noticed it too, I hope we can friends though, cause you seem like such a nice guy, and I really want to get to know you, as a friend ofcourse.."

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Patrick said and walked towards the guys to say goodbye to them.

Wow, it's even more difficult than I thought, though I made the right decision. That's all that matters. – Sara thought…

The rest of the night was awkward between Sara and Michael, he wanted to connect with her, since she gave him a chance and all, he might never have that chance again. But she seemed so reserved…

"Alright people, I hate to break up the party. But Sara's car's waiting for her outside.." Chris said.

The next morning was weird, Sara slept for a few hours, she knew that the following day, she had to choose 4 guys, whom she wanted a joint date with.

She chooses Andrew, Jacob, Mark and Michael. They went out horse riding.

After the horse riding Sara spend some individual time with each of the 4 guys. First up was Andrew.

"Sara.."

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you!" He said.

"Erh… Okay, nice to.. Know." Sara replied awkwardly.

"I mean it." Andrew kept and took Sara's hands.

"I'm sure you do." Sara said and released her hands from Andrew's.

"Would you like to marry me?" He said.

"What! No, God.. I've known you for 3 days or something, why would I want to marry you?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"Because I love you so!" Andrew kept and looked at Sara.

"I don't love you. And I'm pretty sure I never will either. At least never, after this little episode."

"Come on, we can elope!" He screamed while he grapped Sara's hands again and laid his head on her lap.

"Andrew, get off me!" Sara yelled. None of the guys noticed this, only one, Michael. He ran towards Sara and pulled Andrew away..

Sara was so relieved that she hugged Michael. After a moment she realized what she was doing and ended the hug. "Oh.. Sorry, I.." She tried.

"It's fine, really. I actually rather enjoyed it." Michael laughed.

In the meantime Andrew had started crying.

What a wimp? What's up with him? – Sara thought.

All the guys noticed the hug, and ran towards Sara. "Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I.. I'm fine." Sara said and gave him a quick smile.

Sara opened the door to her apartment, better known as her home, during the show.. She was completely freaked out. She got a proposal! And what was even more unbelievable was that she hugged Michael! As in Michael Scofield! Before she had a chance to sit straight on her sofa, the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Honey, it's mum. I saw the show today, are you alright?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, mum I'm fine. Just a bit freaked out, but fine."

"Oh Thank God! I think you should eliminate that guy, immediately!"

"Thank you mum, I know that. But I can't send him home before the rose ceremony tonight. But believe me I'm not spending another day with that man! He just grapped my hands and proposed. It was beyond weird!" Sara explained.

"He should be send to some hospital!"

"Mum, I work at a hospital, remember? And I've had to deal with guys like that before, it doesn't shock me as much as it should.."

"Well, I'll tell your father that you are alright, but take care okay?"

"I will." Sara promised.

Right after putting down the phone it rang again.

"Hello?" Sara said tiredly.

"You alright?" Catherine and Madeline both asked.

"Yeah, fine.." Sara replied.

"Good, what a freak..!" They both said.

"Yeah, well.. It's not like I haven't tried it before, nevertheless, he was freaky!"

"Watch yourself, those guys all seem like they're hiding something, except Michael and Jacob maybe. Those are the ones who seem more sincere."

"You really think the prisoner's sincere?" Sara asked.

"Well, it's kinda of freaky to think about, but his explanation was very touching and it really looked like he was telling the truth. By the way, how come you never told us that you knew this guy before?"

"Well, I don't really know him. I was his doctor, that was before he escaped ofcourse. There was nothing really, just doctor and patient." Sara explained.

"It didn't quite look that way today, you know the hug?" The both said and giggled.

"Oh.. That.. Erhm…"

"Yeah, that."

"It was just an accident, I mean, I know I'm a doctor and shouldn't really be afraid of those types, but he grapped my hands and everything, and Michael saved me. I just.. I accidentally hugged him. It's no big deal." Sara assured them and herself for that matter.

"Whatever you say... Anyway, ofcourse you had your right to be afraid, I would have screamed if I were you." Catherine said. "Yeah so, in a way you're very brave!" Madeline said.

"Thanks, anyway. I have a rose ceremony later tonight, I have to put on a dress and all that. So I'll talk to you guys later." Sara said.

"Okay, have fun!" They both said and Sara hung up. This rose ceremony was going to be easy. She didn't have to think twice.

Sara arrived in the limo, and walked in. The guys were already standing in front of her.

"Evening." She said and the guys replied.

"Tonight the rose ceremony is slightly different, I have assured myself that this decision is not going to be difficult. So I'll just do it quickly. All of you, except Andrew, will you please come up here?" Sara asked. And gave each of them a hug and a rose, including Michael. Left in the back was Andrew, about to cry..

"Now Andrew, what you did today really freaked me out, but if ever you should need it, my office at Chicago Hospital is always open for you. If you decide to admit that you are a bit unstable, I promise I will help you."

"Thank you Sara!" He said and was about to hug her.

"Erh.. I think I'll pass, handshake?" She offered.

"But why?" Andrew asked like a little boy.

"Because I'd prefer to erh.. Keep our relationship strictly professional." Sara lied..

A/N: Okay, I thought it was kinda difficult to describe how creepy Andrew was, but I hope I did okay? Anyway, reviews, ideas, anything's appreciated.


	6. What Happened To Nika?

A/n: Sorry for the lack of updates. However, I have been really busy, I know it may seem like such a bad excuse, but I have to do my homework before this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

Random PB Quote:   
Warden: You can't possibly get away with this.  
Michael: I don't think you wanna find out how badly I wanna get my brother out of here.

Note for reviewers:  
**Cossie:** Of course I'll forgive you, and sorry for not updating sooner... :S But hope you like this though, please review!

**The rest of ya:** Thank you for reviewing, keep them coming:)

**Chapter 5:**

What happened to Nika?

2 gone, 7 more to go.. Today Sara had to choose a person, whom she wanted to go on a single date with. She did not really feel like stopping herself this time, she wanted to get to know the real Michael before eliminating a maybe really great person..

The guys had just finished breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Jacob opened the door.

"Morning Sara."

"Morning, Jacob."

The rest of the guys were standing by the kitchen.

"So today, I have to pick one guy, to go on a single date with, and today I am going to choose… Michael.." Michael smiled, finally she gave him a chance to prove that he was not a lying bastard.

Michael and Sara went to the beach, where they played beach volley, just the two of them, and afterwards they had a picnic. They both enjoyed each other's company. They were smiling and talking, but Sara had to ask about something, she had been thinking about it for quite a while now, and she just could not move on until she knew…

"Michael, what happened to Nika?" She asked. Michael looked down, he had hoped she would not ask…

"She.. She is dead. Suicide."

"What, why, when?" Sara replied shockingly.

"Around 6 months after Linc was free, Nika and I decided to get a divorce… Nika wanted to try stand on her own feet, and besides we both wanted to marry someone else someday, to marry someone we love..." He said and looked at Sara, as if he was talking about her…  
"She was doing great at first, she decided to get another job, as a secretary.. At her new job she met this man: Frederick. Nika loved him, he just didn't love her back. Heis after women's money, you know the kind who pretends to love a woman, and then steal all their money and then leave? Well Nika was one of his victims.. She hit the bottle and later she was fired. She couldn't take it anymore, and so she decided to kill herself…" Michael explained and felt a slight of guilt.

"My God, but why didn't you stop her. Even though, you weren't legally husband and wife anymore, you could've been there, at least to support her. I don't know her, but I can imagine that she might be in a bit lack of friends!" Sara said with a judgemental tone..

"Yes, I should have been there for her, she helped me once, and I did think we were friends. That's why I told her to contact me anytime, if she needed me. However, she didn't, and everything that happened to her, I was told by her colleague, Natalie, Natalie Parker. I didn't know anything until after it had happened. I can't help but feel like I should take parts of the blame.. Nika had only been in US for a short period, I should have been more demanding with the contact."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel even guiltier…" Sara said, and there was a moment of silence. "When did she die?"

"Approximately 10 months ago."

"Look, Michael… I am not a psychologist, but I don't think you should feel guilty, not that it isn't sad or anything, Nika was so desperate, that she found no other way out. But you promised to help her if she needed it… There wasn't anything you could have done…"

"I know, but she was a good friend." Michael said still looking down..

Sara was sorry that she had brought up the conversation, it was obviously not a very good date subject, and yet. She was glad she knew, it was as if they had started all over again, everything seemed to have changed… It was a new beginning. A new beginning where he was honest, where he didn't tell anymore lies.

The next morning she had another date ahead of her. As much as she wanted to choose Michael again, she remembered herself that this was a chance to find a boyfriend, maybe even a husband. She had to try to get to know the rest too. After wise, this just wouldn't be fair.

This time she choose Marcus, he was the one she thought she knew the least. Marcus and Sara went to this beauty salon, where they both got a message, a pedicure, and a manicure. Mostly for Sara.

Marcus was really nice, he was great to talk to, and had many qualities. She really considered him, it just didn't feel as right as with Michael. With Michael, she felt happiness, and safety. With Marcus, she felt chatty, and humour. This was probably notenough in a relationship..

After being at the beauty salon, they had dinner at a fancy restaurant. Suddenly Chris stepped in.

"Hello Sara, Marcus. We really hate to break up this lovely dinner, but Sara, there's something you have to do.." He said secretly.

"We?" Sara asked, because she couldn't see anyone else there, besides him.

"Yes, we.." He said. "What do you think about the courses you just ate?" He asked.

"Er… They tasted pretty good?" Sara said without really getting what was going on.

"Did you hear that, guys?" Chris asked and the rest of the guys stepped in.

"This meal you just ate, was cooked by Benjamin, Billy, Michael and Jacob. But hopefully you are still hungry, because the guys have, each one of them, cooked a main course for you, though Marcus hasn't. So he will automatically be in the bad category. I will not reveal anything yet, but Marcus you had a chance to enjoy a whole day with you, so I'm sorry,but Marcusyou will do the same as the losers of this competition. Alright, guys bring out your courses."

Sara started with Billy's. It was excessively salty, and the mix of vegetables was bad.

Then Benjamin's, you would think that because he was a fire fighter, he would know not to burn the food.

Jacob's well, he may be a good doctor, but he probably shouldn't consider being a cook.

Then Christian, his was actually fine. But a bit too easily made, he was obviously playing it safe.

Then Jason, the actor. He usually just eats fast food, because of his busy days, but his meal was actually quite good. It was mixed fine, and it wasn't burned or too salty.

Mark's course was utterly interesting. It looked really disgusting, but it tasted really good.

Michael's course was nice to look at, but it did not taste as good as Mark's.

"Alright, Sara you have tasted all 7 courses, who made the worst course?" Chris asked.

"Erm.. No doubt, Benjamin. It's simply not possible to eat a course that is as burned as yours were…" Sara said with a smile..

"Okay, Benjamin please step to the left." Chris said.

"Then who cooked the best course?"

"I am a bit demanding, when it comes to food, so I'll have to say none of the courses were perfect, but Michael your course was pretty to look at, and tasted good. But Mark, your course tasted better, so Mark congratulations! Your course is my favourite, even though it looked hideous." Sara smiled.

"Now, pick 2 more courses that tasted bad." Chris told.

"Billy and Jacob." Sara answered.

"Right, then…Billy and Jacob please go and stand beside Benjamin and Marcus. As for the rest of you guys, congratulations! You have won this competition, and will not have a bad secret revealed.." Chris said and turned to the other guys. "Sorry, but all 4 of you will have a bad fat revealed.." Chris announced, and Marcus protested.

"Excuse me, but how come I didn't have a choice? I just automatically get a bad secret revealed!" He said.

"Yes, you were unlucky, besides you got a date with Sara." Chris explained.

"That can not be fair!" He kept.

"Maybe not, but we're not here to be fair, we're here to help Sara find a suitable man.. Are you alsosaying you'd rather have a chance to cook a main course and then maybe, just maybe you will be among the winners, than being on a date with Sara?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Marcus said.

"Fine, Marcus you have 15 mins to cook one main course for Sara, and if she thinks it okay, then you'll pass. You won't have a bad secret revealed. Now, get started." Chris said and Marcus hurried into the kitchen.

After 14 mins and 35 seconds, he finally came out again.

Marcus' course was horrible half the meat was still red with some blood, and the vegetables were overcooked. Ergo burned, plus it was way, way to spicy, it was as if he had dropped a 100 pieces of chili in it...

"Sara what do you think?" Chris asked.

"When he came out with it, I was shocked..!" Sara responded. They all thought it was shocked in a good way, positively shocked.

"No, Negatively shocked! I have never before in my entire life tasted anything that disgusting.. I am withdrawing my words before. The worst course is Marcus'."

"Right then.. Sorry Marcus, because you took this chance, you will have a bad fat revealed, and next time. If you're here next time, you will also automatically have a bad secret revealed."

"Argh!" He said.

"Also, the winners, you will not have a good secret revealed. This time there're only going to be bad fats."

Chris picked up the first envelope, ironically, it was Marcus'.

"Marcus has been arrested for shoplifting 3 times, since the age of 20, especially hairbrushes, and other hair stuff."

"Marcus, would you like to explain?" Chris said calmly.

" Erh.. Yes, I was a kid, kids have fun in weird ways. I haven't shoplifted in years now…"

'He was a kid. He was 20 for God's Sake! 20 is not a kid anymore.. Okay, okay.. Don't be too judgemental…' Sara thought to herself…

A/N: Not a cliffhanger this time.. I have ideas for the next chappy, so maybe this update will be a bit quicker.. Please review!


	7. I Would Not Have Accepted

A/N: Like I said, quick update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

**Random PB quote:**

T-Bag: Age before beauty…

**Chapter 6:**

I would not have accepted:

"Marcus, how do you define a kid? I mean how old do you think a person should be, before he's an adult?" Sara asked randomly..

"Well first of, the person has to be responsible, which I wasn't. Second of, around the 30's maybe?" Marcus answered..

"But don't you think that if you have moved out, got your licence or stopped school, qualifies you as an adult, which means being responsible? And 30? In many countries, when you turn 18, you're on your own… Don't you think 30 would be a bit naïve?" Sara said in a calm tone.

"Not really, I think its individual from person to person… But I guess we disagree on that?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, we certainly do.."

"Well let's move on then, the next is.. Ah, Jacob.." Chris said and opened the envelope; "Jacob was once caught in making out with a female patient, in front of too young patients.."

"Well I think that one is a bit mistaken, the patient was my girlfriend. Maybe we should've kept it a bit more hidden, but I don't feel like I was breaking any hospital rules, cause she was my girlfriend, and I don't think that's wrong." Jacob explained.

"Right.. Well, what happened to that girlfriend of yours?" Sara asked.

"It didn't work out, we decided after good on 2 years, that we just weren't right for each other, but we split up as friends, I still keep in contact with her.." Jacob said honestly.

"Next up is Benjamin… Let's see, Benjamin once drank a bit too much, and couldn't get up the next day, so people almost died, because of his mistake… Ben, would you like to elaborate on that?" Chris asked.

"Well, there was a fire, a few blocks from my street, and well as known, I couldn't get up, I was obviously too drunk, but luckily another fireman got there in time. I almost lost my job after that episode, so I never drink more than two glasses in one day. It's not something I'm proud of, but at least I learned a lesson, I just wish it had happened less dramatically." Benjamin explained.

"No one died right?" Sara asked.

"No, no one died…"

"Then we have Billy… Billy once told a fan to piss off…" Chris read.

"That's… Interesting.." Sara stated.

"Yeah, that was a bit unprofessional, but she was completely off, she would go after me, send me 10 fan letters a day, and try to take photos of me while I was in the bathroom, or threaten my earlier girlfriend or other female fans. I had had enough of her. And instead of calling the police, I took actions in my own hands, which ended with a not so nice sentence…"

"Wow, I don't think I've heard such an explanation before that wasdisguised in so many nice words that would hide the true content of it all.." Sara said.

"Well I am a natural." Billy stated.

"I see.." Sara answered with a grin.

"Well that'd be all for now, remember Sara, you have a rose ceremony tonight…" Chris said and left.

It was always shocking to know what was hiding behind those cute faces, shoplifting, swearing people off, making out in front of children, almost burning down people, shocking really, wonder what other scandals they had?

After dinner, Sara went back to her apartment to freshen up for the rose ceremony, and the same with the guys.

While the guys put on their suits, some of them talked about Sara.

"I think she seems a bit stuck up, I mean come on listen to her, she is after all the governor's daughter, and perhaps she's more of a snob, than we know off." Marcus stated.

"Maybe.. Her comments could indicate that sometimes.." Billy said. Michael overheard that conversation, and had to say something.

"She is not stuck up, she's a doctor, a very good one, one who helps people. She has a better personality than any of your earlier girlfriends, so please if you don't know this divine woman well enough, then don't judge her.." Michael said and walked back out again, how could those guys talk about her like that. Sara was the most beautiful human being he had ever met…

"God, who invited_ him_?" Marcus asked after Michael had left.

"The guy's an ex-convict, what do you expect?" Billy asked.

The next hour went on quietly, nothing much happened. It was when Sara arrived, that things got a bit more interesting.

"Sara, tonight you are going to send one guy home, or you can choose not to." Chris said.

"Excuse me?" Sara didn't quite understand.

"Tonight, we have decided to make a bit of a twist in this rose ceremony. You can proceed like it should have been, by eliminating one guy, or you can choose not to eliminate anyone, and wait till next time where you eliminate 3 guys instead of 2, that will give you another few days to consider or get to know these single men a bit better…" Chris explained.

"Wow, I didn't expect that.. Erm… I think I'm going to…" Sara thought about it for a brief moment, "I am going to proceed…" She said and Chris looked shocked.

"That was rather unexpected, but this your choice, I will go out and talk to the guys, for a moment, and you can consider who you want to eliminate…"

"No thank you, I am ready…" Sara stated.

"Alright, let's go then…" Chris said. Sara followed Chris, and when she stepped into the living room, she saw the guys just like they always looked, in a long row with black suits and smiles on their lips.

"Sara had a choice today, she could choose not eliminate anyone tonight, but then eliminate one extra at the next rose ceremony, although Sara has chosen to proceed." Chris said.

"Yes, I have. Cause I know who I am going to eliminate, and I think it should be done now, instead of later." Sara stated.

"Alright, Sara, when you are ready." Chris said.

"Ben, I like the fact that you have reduced your drinking because of what happened, I think it's very wise of you, and I would like to get to know you better, so will you accept this rose?" Sara asked.

"Of course I will." He said and gave her a hug.

"Mark, I like your cooking, and I would like to get to know you better, so will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I will." He said and smiled.

"Jason, I don't know much about you yet, but I am looking forward to getting to know you. Therefore, will you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely." He said.

"Christian, your cooking was fine, though nothing special, but I haven't quite figured you out yet, so will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, of course I will.."

"Jacob, your cooking was not very impressive, but I still would like to get to know you better. So will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, thank you." Jacob said.

This cannot be the end, after our date, she should've seen another side of me already… - Michael thought..

"Billy, your secret was appalling me, but I still haven't gotten to the bottom of you yet, so would you like to accept this rose?" Sara asked, and immediately doubted if that was the right decision, she just made.

"I would, thank you." He said a bit icily.

"Michael… Our date was amazing, only you and I know what it meant, therefore would you accept this rose?" Michael had a big smile on his face.

"Yes, yes. I am honoured." Michael said and gave Sara a tight hug, he didn't want that hug to end, and neither did Sara. They hugged for a very long time, actually they hugged till Chris said; "Sara, Michael? I hate to interrupt, but it's time for Marcus to say his goodbyes."

"Right, I'm sorry." Sara said and ended the hug.

"Marcus, take a moment, say your goodbyes." Chris said.

After saying goodbye to the guys, Marcus walked towards Sara and said: "How come you were so sure of your decision?"

"At first I thought you were flattering, really. But then you caused the scene at the restaurant, which made me realize that you were in this to win, not to win my heart, but to win this, as if it was a competition. You would rather have a chance to decline this bad fat instead of a date with me.. That I found quite interesting. Therefore, I am sure that this is the right decision…" Sara replied.

"Well, let me tell you a secret, if you had offered me a rose, I wouldn't have accepted it." Marcus lied.

"Good, then we agree.." Sara said and looked him in the eye. 'Thank God he was out of the picture now..' – She thought.

A/N: This is kind of short, but I hope it was okay anyway… Please review!


	8. No More Lies, No More Secrets

A/n: I am realizing that I am loosing readers by not updating all the time, and I am sorry about that. But recently there has been a death among family friends, so I have had other things on my mind, if you know what I mean… Also, I have been thinking, maybe I should get myself a beta. I have not heard so much about it myself, all I really know is that it's person who reads my chapters/stories before I post, to minimize spelling errors or other kinds of errors. Let me know if any of you are interested? Plus, I think I am going to try to write many chapters at the time, and then post like a chapter per day or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

**Random PB quote:**

Sara: I was part of your plan… Was it all an act?

Michael: At first,…Yes... I needed to be here... But then I _wanted _to be here…

**Chapter 7:**

No More Lies, No More Secrets:

I can't believe she threw Marcus out. He was totally in love with her. She feels more for the convict than for Marcus! How is that even possible? – Billy thought.

"All right, so tomorrow, I have another date with two guys, and we are going to watch one of my favourite movies. I was told not to say which one yet, but I have to choose the two guys now. And this time I am going to choose Billy.. And Christian. So guys, I will see tomorrow, goodnight." Sara said and walked out to the limo, closely followed by Chris.

Before Sara crawled into the limo Chris asked her what movie it was going to be.

"You know, so we are prepared." Chris said.

"Right, I wanna watch Pride and Prejudice 2005." Sara said and smiled.

"Interesting choice."

That night Sara had a good nights sleep, the next morning she had a double date and a rose ceremony later that night. For the first time she had to send two guys home, and she was not looking forward to it.

Sara woke up, took a shower and ate her breakfast; afterwards she had some time before meeting the guys, so she had company. Catherine came by, and they sat on the couch discussing the single guys.

"My favourite is probably Mark and maybe Michael." Catherine said.

"Why do you like them better?" Sara asked.

"Because they both seem very considered, thoughtful and sincere. I especially like Mark, I think he's cute and funny." Catherine answered and woke up from her little dream world.

"Well, why don't you take him?" Sara joked.

"Come on, we're in this to find you a suitable man." Catherine said. "What did your father think of this, by the way?"

"He was very against it at first, but my mother somehow changed his mind. But he told me to be careful and really consider whom I am going to bring home, when we're down to the final two. That's really, what worries me, not only do I have to eliminate these men, but also consider who my father wouldn't kill, if I ever married. Like Michael for example, I don't think my father would really appreciate me bringing him home. He hated that I worked at Fox River, and he is not going to like someone who has spent any time in jail. Especially not a penitentiary." Sara said worriedly.

"But Sara I have seen you with that guy, and I think there's definitely a potential, you are not going to give that up, just to please your father, right?" Catherine asked.

"If I would have, Michael won't still be here. I don't know if I'm gonna end up choosing Michael, but I will not eliminate him before I'm absolutely sure that nothings gonna happen between us. And so far, it's going in the other direction. If you know what I mean, I think I like him even more now, than I did then. Because I feel like I know him now. No more lies, no more secrets." Sara said and thought back to all the lies he had told her in prison.

"Then how come you didn't choose him this time?"

"Well, I'm trying very hard to give the rest a chance too; I think that's the fairest thing to do. If I was going to choose Michael to spend every date with me, I might as well stop this now. Cause then I would already know who I am going to choose." Sara replied.

"So you are still not sure of Michael?" Catherine asked carefully and saw that Sara's expression changed.

"… No."

The girls talked for another moment and it was time for Sara to get ready. She said goodbye to Cat and changed her clothes.

She was taken to the guys' house by the limo.

"Hello guys" She said casually, and they all exchanged hellos.

"So, which movie are we gonna watch?" Billy asked.

"Well, I've always loved Pride and Prejudice, so I thought maybe we could watch the new one with Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen. I've only heard good things about it." Sara said.

"Seriously? That horrible movie?" Billy asked. "My sister saw it; she said it was the worst movie she had ever seen."

"Well we'll see won't we now?" Sara replied.

"I like Pride and Prejudice; it was a topic we discussed during one of my classes one day. So after that, I showed them the BBC version, the mini series, and ever since I've read the book more than 20 times." Christian stated proudly.

"Wow that sounds like… A lot." Sara said happily. "Anyway, shall we?"

"Yeah." Christian answered.

Something told Sara that Billy liked the complete opposite of what she liked. Maybe a 6th sense or just the fact that Billy fell asleep during one of her favourite movies, hated popcorn, did not understand why Pride and Prejudice was so popular, thought Ghandi was a tiny little guy who convinced people all kinds of crap. Billy especially thought that "Be the change you want to see in the world", was a sentence only losers would follow. He also thought that studying medicine was a complete waste! "Studying for so many years and then maybe end up dying because you were infected by your patient's illness… If that isn't a waste, then I don't know what it is." He had said. He did not mind charity work though, as long as there was a distance between the people and him.

Sara had a better time with Christian, he was really fascinated by the movie, he practically adored it, but still, there was no chemistry. She could never imagine herself with a guy like Christian, he was too soft?

Later at the rose ceremony, Sara knew in her heart who she should eliminate.

Chris came in, exchanged hi's, and began: "Sara, we have decided to bring on another twist. We want you to eliminate4 guys tonight."

"What!" Sara said.


	9. Follow Your Heart

A/N: I was stupid enough to delete this chapter, so had to re-write it, that took me some time. Thanks for all the kind reviews, especially the ones who understood the loss of a family friend. Please note that everything written with _italic_ is either Sara's thoughts or flashback.

Also thanks to Cossie, she offered to be a beta. – This chapter should be pretty much error-free now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

**Chapter 8:**

Follow Your Heart:

"I don't understand." Sara started.

"We want you to eliminate four guys instead of two." Chris said again.

"Why? I was told to eliminate two, and that's what I am prepared for."

"No need to worry. We have arranged for you to think in the upcoming fifteen minutes. You will be escorted into your usual room, where you can think throughout who else you want to eliminate."

"Fifteen minutes! You want me to choose another two men in fifteen minutes! That's impossible; I mean I haven't even gotten to know some of them yet." Sara objected.

"Sara, let me explain this to you, we know this may come as shock for you. But this way you will still have three guys left. That should be more than enough, since you're only choosing one of them."

"But.." Sara said in order to object again but Chris cut her short.

"I'll escort you into that room, and you will choose three guys who can be your potential husband, and among those three guys, one of them will go to Baja with you. I can understand that this may be a very difficult decision, but think of the decision you have to make in the end of this. That one must be much harder." Chris explained and escorted Sara into the room, where the photos of the remaining seven men stood on a table. She was about to ask four men to leave in one night, it was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make.

Sara realized she might have to eliminate some of the guys she barely knew. What if one of them was supposed to be the one?

Fifteen minutes later:

Chris knocked on the door, "Sara it's time."

'_I hope my instincts are right…_' Sara thought.

"Sara, you have three roses tonight. When you're ready."

"First off, I was not prepared for this, and I apologize if anyone is going to feel hurt." Sara said and took a glance at Michael. She took a deep breath. "Mark, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course I will. Thank you."

"Jacob, will you accept this rose?

"Yes, thank you." He said and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Sara took another deep breath.

"_I can't do this! I was not born to do this! I can't eliminate Michael, I can't! It's not over yet, I can still feel something. Why did I agree to do this? If I want to keep Michael, I will have to eliminate Jason or Benjamin. I don't want to eliminate Ben either. He's really sweet, and I so wanted to get to know him. _

_God help me; give me sign. What am I supposed to decide?"_

_Suddenly she remembered her mother's words from before she started this: "Follow your heart"_

_Then Chris came in._

'_Oh crap!_' Sara thought

"Michael, will you accept this rose?"

Michael was so relieved; he once again thought it was over.

"Yes, I will definitely accept your rose." He said with a big smile.

"Jason, Benjamin, Billy and Christian, take a moment to say goodbye." Chris stepped in and said.

First, they said goodbye to the remaining guys, then Sara. Benjamin was the first to go and give Sara a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered to an obviously disappointed Benjamin.

"You followed your heart, good luck." Benjamin wished sincerely.

Sara's mind was full of thoughts. Was this really the right decision?

-----

That night she couldn't sleep. Something told her that letting Ben go was a mistake, but at the same time, she really felt more for Mark, Jacob and Michael. It was just the look on Ben's face that she could not forget. He was clearly very disappointed. Yet still he sincerely wished her good luck. "Damn, I hate this." Sara said.

----

The next morning the guys had to meet Madeleine and Catherine again. None of them was very excited; they had heard that they were kind of honest, sometimes too honest, and pretty direct.

They ate breakfast, got dressed and were taken to a café by a limo.

When they arrived, they all shake hands.

"So today, we're gonna ask you all some questions, preferably individually. We'll start with Mark. So if Michael and Jacob will go out front, there's a limo waiting."

After they had left, they started.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard us."

"Erh.. Nine." He answered.

"Ok…" Madeleine said in a 'that's – a lot' tone.

"What are you looking for in a woman?"

"I prefer someone nice, clever, with a great smile, she has to have her finances in order, and I wouldn't mind her being beautiful either."

"Do you think Sara has those qualities?"

"I still don't know her very well, but my impression is yes."

"If you take a random look at Catherine, do you also think that she has those qualities?" Madeleine asked curiously, while Catherine desperately looked for that question in her notes.

Mark took a glance at her.

"Yes, I would assume so, her smile is definitely good, and beauty too." Mark said and noticed Catherine smile. She was a little surprised, and this was not about her. However, she did like the comment.

In Sara's apartment, she saw this on a screen. She was the one who told Madeleine to ask that question, she noticed how their eyes met.

"Anyway, back to what really matters, what do you like to do when you're not helping people with their finances?" Catherine said to change subject. It was becoming a little awkward.

"I enjoy waterskiing, I like to spend time with friends, and I have a good relationship with my family, so we usually hang out too. I love movies, but I feel that going to the movies is a waste of money; I usually rent or buy the movies."

"Would you be willing to move to Chicago just to be with Sara?" Madeleine said referring to the fact that he lived in New York.

"I don't know, I think it depends on a lot of things, my family and friend live in New York, and my job is in New York. I think I'd probably prefer Sara moving."

"Don't you think that's unfair?" "You don't want to move, but you expect Sara to?"

"Well…"

"I see."

A/N: I don't know what I think of this chapter. What do you think? Please R!


	10. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry I haven't updated for a very long time. I really have been busy, a lot of things have happened. I just want to let you know, that I have NOT giving up the story. I will continue, it just won't be right now. I have a lot of homework these weeks, and I am away during Christmas & New Year. After New Year, perhaps there will be a few weeks were things has settled a bit, perhaps not. Cause in late January I have mid-terms. So I can not promise that I will update.

If I feel creative one of these days before I leave, I might update. But the chances are small. I hope you haven't giving up the story yet. And I hope that I am not losing readers by taking such a long break; I just don't have a choice. I'm sure you've heard the lame homework excuse before, but that is the truth and I can't change it.

So, if I don't get a chance later, I would like to take this opportunity to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Sincerely,

The Author


	11. You Damaged Her Heart

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with mid-terms and projects and such. Well the list goes on, but I won't bore you with it. Here is finally a new chapter. It hasn't been beta-d. Cause I thought I'd just post it. Since it's been so long since my last update. So I hope it doesn't contain too many grammer/spelling errors. I hope you had a great Christmas and a happy New Year. (It's kinda late to ask about that now, but what the heck?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm very happy to have your support :)

**Chapter 9:**

You Damaged Her Heart:

"Thank you, that will be all." Madeleine said in order to speed things up a bit.

Jacob walked in and the girls started asking him questions.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Catherine asked.

"4 or 5." Jacob answered.

"What does 4 or 5 mean? Is it 4 or 5? You're a doctor, how can you be so inaccurate?" Madeleine interjected.

"Thank you, I know I'm a doctor. It's 5." Jacob answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So, what do you do when you're not saving people's lives?"

"I'd like to think that I am creative. I write my own lyrics, I play the guitar and simply enjoy all kinds of music. Then I spend my time with my friends and family too."

"So you're a doctor and a musician?" Catherine asked sounding like she was interested.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm not a professional musician. I just do it for fun."

"Well, why do you want Sara to choose you?" Madeleine said as she gave Catherine the big eyes meaning this was not the time for personal comments.

"I like Sara. I won't say love, cause we really haven't known each other for that long yet. I have a feeling that we will have a nice future together. I always grew up imagining that I would marry someone as beautiful and smart as Sara. Besides she's also a doctor, that makes it easier to understand the busy schedule."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounded like you just said that you are the materialist kind of guy, who _likes _Sara because she's pretty and a doctor." Madeleine said with a frown.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant. I like Sara for all those things, but I also like her for the person she is. She seems like a clever, and kind-hearted woman, who understands people."

"Ok, fine. Next question. Would you be willing to move to Chicago just to be with Sara?"

"I think I would. But first I'd consider where would be the best place to settle down. If Chicago is the best place for us, I'd love to move here. But if it's not, then I'd rather have Sara moving to my place."

"I see, thank you. That will be all." Catherine said.

It was Michael's turn. He wasn't really afraid of the little talk he was going to have with Sara's friends. He would just be honest.

"Michael, how could you use Sara to get your brother out of jail? Don't you feel guilty at all?" Madeleine asked in a strict tone.

This woman was definitely not wasting her time, Michael was barely sitting down yet.

"Actually I do feel guilty. I know that it's selfish to the things I did. But I also want to make it clear, that it might have been an act at first, but later it was real. It was not only a desperate attempt to prevent my brother from being executed for a crime he didn't commit. I fell in love with Sara. I don't regret anything, cause if I hadn't gotten myself into prison, my brother would be dead by now. And I would never have met Sara." Michael answered honestly.

Sara practically got a heart attack when she heard what Michael had just said.

"You lied to her, you damaged her heart. What makes you think that she's interested in you?" Catherine said firmly.

"I don't need to come up with a reason myself. Sara has already proved by her decisions, that she is still interested enough, to keep me here. If she has moved on, and if she is ready let go of what we have, she would have eliminated me by now." Michael explained.

"You seem awfully confident." Madeleine stated.

"Honestly I'm not. I know that I have hurt Sara deeply, and I know that she can find plenty of other men that hasn't hurt the way I have, at any time. Just because she has kept me here till now, doesn't make it too late for her to eliminate me now."

"If Sara choose you right now, will you ask her to marry you?"

"No." Michael simply said.

"Why not? You seem to have deep feelings for her." Catherine responded.

"Because it's been a while since Fox River. I think we both need to get to know each other again the proper way, before taking such a big step. Marriage is a big step, a step that requires a lot of thinking and consideration. It's nothing something you rush into, no matter how much you love a woman."

Sara smiled by that response. She felt the exact same way. She was not ready to marry any of them, not even Michael. Cause for the rest of the guys, she had barely known them for a few weeks, and with Michael things were just too complicated. If Michael had asked her to marry him, she wouldn't say yes, cause it would be too sudden.

"Let's say that you live in San Francisco. Would you move all the way to Chicago just to be with Sara?"

"Yes. I don't really care where I live, as long as I live with people I love."

A/N: I think I'm gonna write some more chapters, just to prevent you guys from waiting several months again. Do you think I've learned to describe more? Or is it still the same? Please review! I need some motivation and good ideas :)


	12. It's Not A Lie

A/N: Seems like I really have lost readers, well.. Thank you to those who are actually reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

**Chapter 10:**

It's Not A Lie:

Sara heard the doorbell and hastily went to open the door.

"Hi Sara." Chris said.

"Hi."

"So did you enjoy seeing your friends interrogate the guys?" Chris smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I did rather enjoy it." Sara smiled back. It was kinda funny.

"Well, I just came to tell you, that tomorrow you will go visit the guys' families. We have decided to change the usual visits to shorter meetings."

"I'm meeting the families already?" Sara sounded shocked.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will eat lunch with Michael's brother and sister-in-law, dinner with Jacob's family and a little midnight snack with Mark's family."

"Okay, I'll make sure to prepare myself for tomorow. Thanks for letting me know Chris."

"Of course, that's why I'm here."

With that said Chris left.

So tomorrow she would meet Lincoln again...

**The next day at noon.**

Sara walked up to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Michael and his family.

"Hi." Michael greeted as Sara approached.

"Hello." Sara said while they gave each other an awkward hug.

"Hello Lincoln" Sara smiled.

"Hi Sara. Let me introduce you to my wife, Veronica. Honey, this is Sara." Lincoln said while his arm was around Veronica's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Sara, I've heard a lot about you." Veronica shoke Sara's hand. They all sat down and started to order some lunch.

"So Lincoln, what do you do now?" Sara asked curiously.

"I build buildings." Lincoln answered.

"That's good. I'm glad you're free. Despite everything, I believed that you were innocent."

"Thank you."

The conversation continued. Sara really had a good time. At first she was afraid what would happen when she met Lincoln. She thought it would remind her of Fox River. But Lincoln looked different now. He was going to be a father, Veronica was pregnant. They had built a life together. After hearing about their lives, Sara almost thought that it was worth it. Yes, Michael lied to her and it took a while to cope with it. But looking at the happy family that they were now, kind of made it all okay.

Michael and Sara went for a walk.

"You all seem happy." Sara said as they walked around the park.

"We are. They keep telling me how I should find a woman myself." Michael said silently.

"You should. You deserve to be as happy as they are. After all, if it weren't for you..." Sara said.

"Or if it weren't for you." Michael replied. He couldn't have escaped from prison without her help. As wrong as it was to do it their way.

"I didn't really do anything."

"You did. You are the reason to why Lincoln can become a father and husband. You kept me from losing my brother. I will always be grateful." Michael looked her in the eye.

Sara looked away. She wasn't looking for gratitude.

"So is all this your way of showing me that you're grateful?" Sara asked feeling slightly hurt.

"No. I wish you'd believe that it's real. It's not a lie, nor is it gratitude." Michael took her hand. He pulled her in for a hug. She felt comfortable in his arms.

"Sara... Don't give up on what we have here. Please, don't.." Michael said and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sara was in heaven at that moment, she felt as if she could throw everything else aside and make this moment last forever.

Later Sara left to go home and freshen up, then leave for dinner with Jacob's family.

Sara arrived at the restaurant and met Jacob's sister, Michelle and his parents.

They were all very kind. Unfortunately, she kept thinking of Michael during that dinner. He sounded so sincere. He had asked her not to give up on them.

"Sara?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, sorry. What?" Sara snapped back to reality. She was walking along the beach with Jacob.

"I was just asking you, what you thought of the wine."

"Oh, it was good." Sara randomly said.

"It was? That's weird, I thought it was sour." Jacob said.

"It was? I didn't notice." Sara replied.

Suddenly Jacob stopped.

"I really had fun tonight. Sara, I think I've fallen in love with you." Jacob said shyly.

Sara didn't know what to say. She couldn't exactly say, 'me to', and lie to him. While Sara's mind was looking for a word or sentence, Jacob took the chance and kissed Sara on her left cheek.

Sara found herself blushing. Jacob was a really kind man, but was he the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with? Did her heart even beat for him the way it beat for Michael?

There was no doubt that she felt something for Jacob. But, she wasn't quite sure what kind of feeling it was.

Later that evening she met Mark's family. One thing was clear there, this was a materialistic family. They seemed to think poorly about her past. There was no way for her to spend much longer than a night with them. That night she decided to see if her heart beat rapidly when she was close to Mark. – It didn't. There was nothing but a friendly conversation.

She was taken to her apartment. It had been a long day. Meeting families, answering questions about her past and future and all that. Tomorrow she had a rose ceremony, and the remaining two men would be the ones she brought home.

Just when she had locked her door, she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sara said tiredly.

"Sara, it's your father."

**The next day, Rose ceremony.**

"Sara, you have two roses tonight. When you're ready." Chris made his usual speech.

Sara took a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Jacob. Will you accept this rose?" Sara said and Jacob accepted with a huge smile, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sara wanted to cry, this was just not right.. Her heart told her no, but her father _and_ mother said yes. She remembered her fathers words for the hundredth time. The conversation they had had the night before. Why did her parents have that much influence on her? Why couldn't see just pretend she did not hear what they said.

"M..."Sara stuttered.

A/N: Please leave a comment!


	13. Regret

A/N: Sorry for leaving it like that, went through some problems in my life and then I had exams. Finally I graduated and now I have vacation! I've been waiting for this day to come since first grade ;)

Anyway here we go again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi.

**Chapter 11:**

Regret:

"M..." Sara stuttered.

"Mark.." Sara said in a low voice, she saw how Michael expression changed drastically and how she immediately regretted saying that name instead of Michael's. Mark was certainly surprised but he still stepped forward to accept the rose. Sara just stood there, her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes met Michael's. She could feel the sadness in his eyes; he was clearly disappointed in her decision.

Sara had said the final word, this was even worse than goodbye. This was like, I choose two other men over you, so you can leave now. He did not understand, perhaps he never would. He thought there was something, he definitely felt something. He understood that he had hurt her deeply, he understood all that, but the past weeks, he really thought she felt something as well. It was heart-breaking to find out that he was the only one with these feelings all along.

Sara could practically read his thoughts, she desperate wanted to curse this damn show and run up to Michael, tell him that she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and him only, but she didn't. She couldn't, the sharp words from her father kept restraining her.

"Sara?" Mark asked feeling slightly embarrassed. It was as if he had entered an unknown universe, Sara and Michael seemed to communicate in a language that he did not understand.

"Yes?" Sara snapped back to reality.

"The rose?" Mark reminded her, feeling slightly annoyed. What could she possibly be thinking about? This would be aired on national television, everyone would see how she suddenly forgot where she was and what she was doing. Embarrassing indeed.

"Y.. yes, I'm sorry. M.. Mark will you accept this rose?" Sara asked while her eyes were still glued to Michael's.

"Sure." Mark stated calmly, trying to catch her attention, although he failed miserably. It was not until Chris stepped in to remind Sara that she had to say goodbye.

Michael stepped forward, how he wished it was under different circumstances. He wished that she had called his name instead of Mark's. He had tried his best to convince her that they belonged together, that he would never hurt her again, but she would not believe him. It was up to her, and she chooses to let go.

"Goodbye, I hope you find happiness." Michael said in a low voice, she really did deserve to marry the man of her dreams, he had hoped that that man was him, but she had just proved him wrong. She had just crushed his hope.

"Goodbye." Sara finally said. Her mind and her heart wanted to scream, she wanted to tell Michael that she never wished for him to leave, in fact she was almost 100 certain that he was the man of her dreams. But the words stayed in her mouth. They never came out.

The held each others hands, they looked each other deep in the eyes. He pulled her in for a hug, and he then softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Then he let go of her hands and turned around to leave. Tears began to fall from her eyes, she regretted her decision so badly, and she kept looking the way where Michael had left. The two remaining guys walked towards Sara to comfort her, they did not really understand how she could be this hurt over a decision she made. But they could definitely see the sadness in her eyes.

"Sara?" They called.

"Sara?" They tried again.

"I need a minute." She said in a slow voice and ran to the bathroom. That was the only place without cameras. While running towards the bathroom, memories of her past with him, rushed through her mind. She had never regretting anything more in her life than this decision.

She locked herself into one of the toilets. She was crying, hard. She could no longer hold the tears back. It was as if her entire world had fallen apart. Why did she listen to her parents? What was she supposed to do? Choose Michael and disappoint her father again? – If that was it, she probably would do it anyway, but her own mother had desperately told her not to choose Michael. Being disowned by her own father was enough, she did not wish for the same thing to happen with her mother.

Even after a few days, Sara had still not forgotten Michael. He was constantly on her mind, not to mention the disappointed look on his face would forever be stuck in her head. She did not seem to enjoy anything anymore. Her mind had practically gone black. There was no smile on her lips; it had all disappeared when Michael left.

One day when she was sitting alone on her sofa, she thought back. She thought back at Fox River. Something kept telling her that it was all real; she even began to believe it herself. She had made a mistake, listening to her parents. They knew nothing about real feelings, their marriage was plain boring. She was really supposed to decide who she wanted to end up with at the end of this. But she realized that her heart did not beat like it did around Michael, with the rest of the men. She realized that her heart had and only would beat for one man, that man was Michael. She had taken away the only chance of true happiness, with the only man she ever truly loved. The thought of that made her crack down in tears. She took out a bottle of whisky which she had hidden in her purse. She started drinking from the bottle. The alcohol made her feel better. It began to temporarily burry the excruciating pain.

A/N: Hope you like it, I might update tomorrow, who knows? I hate uncompleted stories and it has been a while since I started this, so I'm planning on ending it soon. Please leave a comment!


	14. The Plan

A/N: New chapter, enjoy! This story will end soon, there's only like 2-3 chapters left, maybe even less or more. I don't know, depends on my mood and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Catherine, Madeleine, Frederick, Natalie Parker, and Sydney Tancredi. The rest belongs to Fox and the creative writer/writers of Prison Break.

**Chapter 12:**

The Plan:

Later the doorbell rang, "Sara, are you in there?" Madeleine's voice asked. "I have a key." She heard Catherine state in her usual calm way.

They unlocked the door and found Sara lying on the sofa with a big bottle of whisky in her hands. She had already emptied half of it. Her eyes were puffy and her face wet from all the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Sara, stop!" Cat demanded and took the bottle away from her. She knew better than letting the already fragile Sara Tancredi drink a whole bottle of whisky. "You have a decision to make, stop doing this nonsense!" She kept saying something, but Sara did not listen to a word that came out of her mouth. She was lost, lost in a world without Michael.

After several minutes of silence Sara began to speak, "I didn't know that it would hurt so badly. I thought the way he had hurt me, left me speechless, taking advantage of me at Fox River, I thought that was cruel and hurtful. But it isn't, not as much as it hurts not having him around here at all. Having lost him forever that hurts even more." Sara cried.

"But if you feel this way, then why did you eliminate him?" Catherine asked. As far as she knew this decision was entirely based on her feelings, on what she felt for these men.

"I was too naïve, I really thought that I could continue my life without him, that it could still be complete without him, it can't." Sara replied silently, she was ashamed of admitting that she had really fallen for Michael, that she was a woman who was too weak to let go of a man, she was even too weak to state her own opinion. "My parents made it clear to me that if I ever married this man, they would no longer consider me their daughter. I can not bear to lose my mother's love and care as well. I already lost the dad I never had by working at Fox, but I can't lose my mother too. I just couldn't think straight. The only thing I could think of was to obey them. Do as they wanted. But now, I have realized that Michael mean more to me than I thought. He is practically the reason to why my heart is beating; he is the only reason to why I smile."

"I hope that's not true, you still have us." Madeleine stated, she was trying to cheer everyone up by this half joke.

"I think I need him.." Sara cried, "Why did I listen to my parents and not to my heart?! Why? I can only blame myself for this foolish choice."

The conversation went on all day; Sara told them about their time back at Fox River, her deepest feelings and what nobody but her knew. The conversation only ended when Sara fell asleep. She had been crying a lot and her eyes were too tired to stay open for any longer. Tomorrow's evening was the final night, the night were she had to choose one man. The one man in which she was supposed to find true love. Sadly none of the remaining men were the person she truly loved.

After carrying Sara to bed and after making sure that there was no more liquid in the apartment, Cat and Madeleine took off. They left a note saying: '_Sara, when you wake up we won't be there, we've gone off to do something really important, and we believe that you will definitely be pleased. Get some rest, you will need to look beautiful for your Prince Charming.. See you at the rose ceremony, Cat and Madeleine_.'

Catherine pressed the doorbell. A tall man opened the door.

"Good morning." He said tiredly.

"Morning Mr. Burrows." They both greeted happily, they had a plan to make them both happy.

"You are Sara's friends aren't you?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"Good thing you remember us, is Michael around?" Catherine asked, she was more interesting in getting to the point, instead of this small talk they were having. Today was about some damage control, not to make friendly little conversations with Michael's brother.

"Yeah, he's in his room probably sleeping. Come on in. He hasn't been out for a while. He looks pretty lost." Lincoln replied honestly.

"I think we've seen that sight before." Madeleine said referring to Sara who was pretty lost as well. On the way up the stairs they met Veronica.

"Morning Mrs. Burrows, how's the baby? Sorry to bother you so early, but we really need to talk to Michael." They explained and smiled at the big stomach Veronica had. She was going to give birth to Lincoln and her baby in about a month. Naturally her stomach was larger than normal.

"No problem, but what's this about?" Veronica asked. Being the lawyer that she was, she always wanted to satisfy her curiosity.

"Nothing serious really, we just have to talk to Michael. Is he awake?" They did not want to expose anything yet. Only they knew the plan, and they both thought it was pretty brilliant.

"I think so, he's been soaking by his television since he came home." Veronica explained. Michael was, just like Sara was hurting. They had planned to stop it, to make them happy.

"Well, hopefully he'll get away from that, when we meet him and tell him what we have to say." Madeleine was excited, she had never really interfered that much in other people's relationships. This was her first time, it wasn't too bad actually.

They knocked on Michael's door, no reply. "Argh, for God's sake, they're both like that." Catherine stated and opened the door herself. She was clearly not a person with much patience.

Michael _was_ soaking by the TV; he had not shaved for days. In fact he looked rather terrible.

"Great, where do we remember this situation from again?" Catherine said with annoyance and took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Can't blame them, they're in love." Madeleine said defensively. She knew the feeling.

"Michael, get up!" Catherine demanded. She even pulled his arm, seeing that he did not move a muscle. There was no response from Michael. Catherine was getting tired of this.

"Do you love Sara or not?" She asked. This time she got a look from Michael. Of course he loved her, why else would he be so miserable?

"Good, then get up and get dressed. We need you at the rose ceremony. By the way, you may shave, it looks terrible. Take my advice, don't ever try to grow a moustache." Catherine was honest; maybe a little too honest, but she would always tell the truth. That was more than you could say about Sara when it came to her feelings.

Michael was still sitting in the same position, he had not moved much, and he looked rather puzzled. "Fine, okay.. Here's the deal.." Catherine started since Michael did not look very convinced.

A/N: Excuse any spelling errors etc. I did not read it through so many times, because I'm quite tired right now. It's past midnight over here. Please review!


	15. I Don't Love Him

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They give me a reason to update:) Thanks everybody, they are truly appreciated and please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: Please refer to past chapters.

**Chapter 13:**

I Don't Love Him.

Sara woke up not remembering much, all she did remember was the awful rose ceremony and her crying like a baby afterwards. She got up from her bed and saw the note on her nightstand. She read it carefully over and over again; although she had no idea what it meant, she did know that if anybody knew her well it would be Cat and Madeleine. If they meant a pleasant surprise, it usually would be a pleasant surprise. The thought of that was encouraging. So she decided to get up and spoil herself before the rose ceremony. She could already hear the bathtub calling her.

Just when Sara was about to hop into the tub she heard the phone ring. She hated that sound; it usually did not mean anything positive. She was right, it was her mother…

"Sara, honey.. Your father and I just want to say a few words before you make your decision tonight." She heard her mother say.

Unbelievable, like they hadn't said enough as it was. "Oh mum, I believe you have already been so kind to enlighten me on your thoughts already." Sara replied tiredly. She was just beginning to feel happy again, why must they destroy her mood?

"Sara, don't be rude. We only want what's best for you." Sydney Tancredi replied calmly. She was a calm woman who never really got angry at anyone.

"Clearly, that's all you want." Sara answered sarcastically.

"Sara, don't use that tone with your mother." She heard her father's demanding voice say. She realized that she was on speaker. Great, another lecture from her father, like once wasn't enough.

"You know what, _Dad_?" She emphasized on the word _Dad_, since he had been such a supportive and caring father. "I think I got your opinions already, I don't think there's any need for any further words."

"I will not tolerate this tone from you Sara, when you finally wake up, you will realize that we have only done you a favor. This way, you won't have to wake up realizing that you are living with a convict!" Her father said angrily. She heard her mother's voice in the background telling him to calm down. Although he rarely listened to her. She was like air to him.

"So what if he has been to jail? Can you possibly look past that and move on already?" Sara shot back, she hated when her father spoke badly about Michael. She hated when he always had the urge to tell her what to do that was the only reason why she had become this rebel. She used to be a calm and quiet girl, but at some point she had had enough. She could not stand how everybody had to obey him, she certainly would not.

"How can I possibly look past the fact that he has been to jail? He even escaped from jail! I will not have my daughter marry his kind; I will not face that kind of humiliation. Your mother and I want you to choose Jacob. He's a respectable man; he's a doctor, like you. We can clearly see that you have a lot of things in common." Her father put on his demanding voice as usual. "You will be happy with Jacob; he is such a polite man." Her mother added.

"Well, _Dad_. As determined as you sound, there is one thing that you have forgotten, I don't love him." With that said she hung up and tears began to fall once again.

No matter what her parents said, this time she would not let them decide her future and her life for her... At that moment she realized that she could not choose either one of them. It wouldn't be right. She couldn't possibly be happy with a man she did not love. Not to mention that it would not be fair to that man.

Her happy mood was gone. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She had to face two men, and she had to reject them both.

The limo picked Sara up at precisely 7 o'clock. She was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was beautifully done. Sara was nervous yet excited. Her friends' note was still encouraging her. Maybe this would have a happy ending after all? She certainly hoped for some miracle to happen.

While being driven to the rose ceremony, Sara thought back to when she realized that Michael had lied to her. When he escaped from Fox River and left her broken-hearted. Suddenly it all did not seem so important anymore, she was willing to look past all his flaws, all the lies, to just be with him. That must have meant something.

When she stepped out of the limo, she was welcomed by Chris, who escorted her into a little room where she met Catherine and Madeleine. They both looked rather excited.

"Where am I? Why am I in this room and why are you both smiling?" Sara asked and looked at them both. The lead her to another door and when they opened it, Sara's eyes widened while her jaw almost dropped..

A/N: Excuse any spelling errors etc. This is shorter than I thought, but I just need to find out how I wanna write the rest, I have to write this emotional scene, which I really suck at, so give me some time alright? Although I'm home all day because I just had my tonsils removed. It still hurts like hell. Anyway I'm probably going to end this story within the next few days. Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Love Cannot Be Explained

A/N: I think this is the second last chapter, I had some trouble writing this, but I hope it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters.

**Chapter 14:**

Love Cannot Be Explained.

"Oh my God." She was beyond surprised. This was not what she had expected. "Michael?" She asked herself. "Michael?" She asked again, but this time he stepped forward to hug her. He pulled her in for a tight hug. God, he had missed her. Her gorgeous face and her bright smile that would melt his heart.

"Sara." He smiled and pulled her head closer. He began to kiss her and she kissed him back. She felt so comfortable in his arms. She had missed the special way he called her. "_Sara_" it was so full of emotions and love.

Catherine and Madeleine agreed to give them both a minute; clearly they had a lot to talk about. So they both stepped outside for a while.

Sara began to apologize for being so weak. But Michael did not mind, he thought that just being able to kiss her and hold her in his arms was worth it all.

Michael explained how her friends had stopped by his house and convinced him to get up and face the reality, which was that they both could not live without each other. They clearly belonged together. He himself was not quite convinced before they told him about Sara's life and feelings after he had left the show. He thought that she asked him to leave because she really did not want to be with him. He had never in a million years thought that she did it because her parents got to her.

They both smiled happily. This was definitely what they wanted. So they came up with a plan to sort out the mess. Sara had to find a way to reject both guys without hurting them too much.

They were interrupted by Catherine who told them that Mark would arrive in a few minutes. Michael gave her a good luck kiss and a hug telling her that everything would be fine. He gave her a reassuring smile.

Chris, who was also waiting outside the room, escorted Sara out to the garden. He noticed that her eyes were sparkling; she was clearly overwhelmed with joy. Yet her hands were shaking slightly. She was totally unprepared and this would be aired on national TV; The Bachelorette had probably never experienced such an ending before.

Soon the first guy arrived. Mark walked towards her with a casual smile on his lips.

"Hi, Mark. Great to see you." Sara said and smiled. He greeted her back and waited patiently for her to start.

"Mark, I've really enjoyed our time together, and I think you are an amazing guy. But I just don't see the chemistry. I mean we clearly get along fine and we could be great friends, but I don't see you as my future husband." When Sara saw his reaction she knew that she had made the right decision. He was not really upset or anything like that. He was not like thrilled either, but it was as if he already saw this coming. Perhaps he felt the same way?

"I would actually rather introduce you to Catherine, my friend you know, the one with the pretty eyes? I just have this feeling that you two will click. Therefore, Cat, will you please come out here?" Sara suddenly said out of the blue, she knew that they were watching this on TV inside. Nobody had expected it, not even Michael. Catherine who immediately stepped out of the house, had the word confused written all over her face.

"Cat, this is Mark. Mark, this is Catherine. Okay, now the introductions are in order, good luck." Sara smiled happily. She had felt a sudden urge to become their matchmaker. Mark and Catherine went off, still rather confused and shocked, but somehow excited too.

Shortly after that Jacob arrived.

"Jacob," Sara paused, the hardest thing was to reject him. He was so polite, sweet and down to earth. "I would have to lie, if I said that I didn't enjoy our time together, because I really did. And you really could be the man I ended up marrying, because you certainly fit the profile, being such a kind and successful man, but I'm sorry. I have chosen another man, a man that I tried living without, but couldn't. As much as I really do like you, I couldn't forget about him. I really am truly sorry." Sara saw the sadness in his eyes, he didn't begin to cry or anything, but he was definitely sad.

"I believe you will find another woman. Someone who will really love you, because you deserve that." Sara _could_ see Jacob as her potential husband, he was ideal for that. Great guy, educated and so on. But somehow she would rather marry the sweet, not so innocent Michael Scofield instead. Perhaps love was not something you could explain, it was either there or it was not.

"I don't understand, I really thought we connected." He said disappointedly. Jacob had to admit, he had fallen for the beautiful doctor.

"We did, but no matter how much we connected I still can't choose you, my heart belongs to someone else, I'm really sorry." Sara tried not to hurt him. He was the person she would have chosen if she had not met Michael.

"I see, I suppose you love Mark then?" He asked rhetorically.

"Mark? What, of course not." Sara quickly added.

"Wait what?!" Jacob did not follow, who else was left? He had apparently not noticed the special bond between Michael and Sara.

"I know it's confusing, but I choose Michael. I know I eliminated him only a few days earlier, but we both realized that we are meant for each other. I wanna go to Baja with him." Sara stated truthfully.

"But why did you eliminate him then?"

"I did not think straight and I was influenced by people who had no idea what was going on in my head or my heart. We tried living apart, it just didn't go well." Sara answered with a small smile.

"I figured you two belonged together, just the look on your faces when you eliminated him. I hope he makes you happy and I wish you good luck." Jacob finally let go and smiled.

"Thank you, he does. I hope you find your other half soon." Sara said and they hugged for a quick moment before he walked away. Surely Jacob was hurt and disappointed, but he understood that if Sara did not love him, then starting a relationship would be a bad idea.

After Jacob had left, Michael stepped out, Sara practically ran towards him and they once again hugged each other. He then leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss. Finally after all the things they had gone through, finally they were together.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have to state the current situation." Chris said and looked at the camera. "This was certainly a different version of The Bachelorette and for those who are lost in the current situation; I have invited Sara's friends to explain."

They both came forward and started speaking, "As Sara's two best friends, we see it as our job to help her. We could read her like a book and what we read was that she loves Michael. She was unable to let go of him. And obviously Michael felt the same way. So we set them up to see what they would do, Sara then realized that she had made the wrong decision, and she has now chosen Michael." They both stated.

"Obviously, it would be silly to choose either Mark or Jacob if she doesn't love them." Madeleine added and they both stepped back.

"What a happy-ending love story." Chris grinned. "Before we let Michael and Sara go to Baja, we just want to wish them good luck and a happy future!" Sara and Michael smiled by the thought of that. He could finally introduce her to the wonderful place and the cheap beers. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure that the little box was still in there. He had planned to pop the question tonight, but decided not to since they still had their whole lives ahead of them.

In another house were one angry man and one slightly disappointed woman. She had chosen to disobey them. He was ashamed of having such daughter. He clearly prioritized his career higher and this decision had brought shame to his reputation.

A/N: Okay, still about one chapter left. What do you think? Too much? Too happy? Disappointing? Please review! Oh and excuse any grammar mistakes etc.


	17. Promise To Stay By My Side

A/N: This is the last chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was supposed to finish this months ago, but then I got sick and weren't able to do much, and then I started school again. I hope there are still readers around. I remember watching the first part of season 1, and then coming up with this idea. It has certainly been a while since I first began writing this. A lot has changed since, considering all facts concerning Prison Break, I have decided to stop watching the show. The decisions made by directors/writers, whoever's in charge, were foolish and I just didn't feel the feeling of wanting to watch every episode right away anymore. However, I know how I hate unfinished stories myself, so I have put everything aside and decided to finish this. I have been writing this for approximately two years I think, and it deserves a proper ending even if there are no readers left, or if nobody even remembers this anymore. So here goes the very last part of the bachelorette.

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters.

**Chapter 15:**

Promise To Stay By My Side

"How dare she disobey me?" Frank Tancredi yelled on top of his lungs. He was furious, he had spent years on building his career, and now he had dirt on his reputation. This was even on national television; everyone would know that Governor Frank Tancredi's daughter married an ex-convict.

"Calm down, Frank. I'm sure she has some sort of explanation." Sydney Tancredi said in order to calm her husband down.

"I don't care if she has an explanation or not, if she really chooses that convict then I will disown her immediately!" Frank yelled again and his wife knew better than to say anything when he was in this kind of mood. She rarely saw him this angry. He wasn't a very cheery man, but he was a man who usually knew how to control a situation or his own emotions.

Truth be told, Sydney herself was rather disappointed. Her daughter had made many mistakes in the past, but this took the top of the cake. She knew her father would be furious, she knew and yet she didn't care about the consequences.

Meanwhile Sara dragged Michael to her house. She wanted to be with Michael, nobody could change that fact, not even her father, not even death.

"Sara, are you sure this is the right time? Why don't we wait for him to cool down?" Michael asked, being with Sara was more than he could ever ask for, considering his past mistakes, but he didn't wish to be the reason to why Sara and her father's relationship suffered from another fight.

"Oh, I'm sure. I don't care anymore, if he doesn't care enough for my happiness, why should I care for his?" Sara replied she did love her father; he was her father after all. But there was a certain limit, the lovely father and daughter relationship was just not a part of their lives.

"Sara, wait. Don't be impulsive." Michael stopped; they were standing on her front porch. Sara was just about to ring the doorbell.

"Michael, I don't want us to hide our emotions just because my father can't see that being with you, is the only way I'll be truly happy." Sara said while looking into his eyes.

"I understand, I also want to be with you. But he is your father; you wouldn't want to completely ruin your relationship with him." Michael answered he held her hands.

"Don't fool yourself, Michael. Our relationship was ruined the day he ordered me to eliminate you. From that moment and on I understood that he wants to be on top, and he doesn't care who he hurts in order to get up there." With that said Sara pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

Her mother came from the living room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her daughter with that man.

"Sara, what are you doing? You should know better than come here now, after what you just did on national television." Sydney told her daughter. She kept looking at Michael.

"Mom, I'm calm. I'm not here to fight; I'm just here to clarify something." Sara said and walked in, while still holding onto Michael's hand. She walked directly into the living room where her furious father was standing by the window.

"Dad." Sara spoke. He turned around and he did not look pleased.

"How dare you show up with this _convict_? This is my house, what if the press caught this?! As if they don't have enough to write about as it is, imagine the headlines tomorrow!" Frank spat. He did not show any sign of politeness at all.

"Dad, why don't you just calm down a bit? Just because you are angry with me, you have no right to yell at Michael. He has done nothing wrong!" Sara almost spat back. She hated it when her father would say _convict_ in that tone, like they were so below them.

"Don't you dare telling me what to do!" Frank yelled. Sydney hastily walked towards her husband to calm him down.

"If you decide to stay with that _man_, then I refuse to ever speak to you again." He looked down on Michael when he said man.

"I don't care anymore, _Dad_." Sara replied in the same tone. "If you don't care for my happiness, then I could careless about your political career. All I am asking for is happiness; all I want is to be with the man that I love and you as my father should support me, even if you don't like Michael." Sara did not yell, she tried to tell him in a calm way. Yet she was not naïve. She knew she couldn't change his point of views just like that.

"If you were my daughter, you would stop putting shame to this family." Frank retorted back.

"And if you were my father, you would be happy for me." Sara snapped back. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She took a step backwards and ran her hand through her hair.

"Dad, you should be happy that I finally found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You would accept and respect him, because I do. Why can't you just disregard his past and accept him as man who makes your daughter happy?" Sara wanted to cry, no matter what had become of their relationship; deep down inside she had always hoped that in the end it would all turn out well. That they would finally become close and listen to each others needs.

Sara saw how her father remained silent. To her it was a sign of not caring. He had looked away; he had not even tried to cover his disappointment. He let her see how utterly disappointed he was in her, it was in that moment that Sara realized that their relationship would never become traditional, it would remain distant and cold as it always had. She gave up, she no longer felt like pleasing him, he would never care anyway.

Sara took Michael's hand and turned her heal to get out of that house, she had moved out a long time ago, because she had felt hopeless. Ever since she was a kid, she had wanted to feel love from her father, but it never really seemed to happy. She was his daughter, at some twisted point, deep down inside, he must love her, somehow. She was just tired of waiting for him to express it.

"Michael, let's go. It's pointless to keep trying. He has obviously made up his mind, and even if I went down and begged him, he would not change his mind. Mom, I suppose I'll see you, some day, some time." Sara said on her way out.

Outside the sun was shining, it was as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. After about 30 years of trying, she had finally let go. It did hurt, but at the same time she knew she had Michael by her side, she knew that in due time, she would be alright. She wanted to enjoy the fact that they finally had the change to be together.

"Sara… That.." Michael never got to finish his sentence.

"Shh.. Don't.. It doesn't matter, as long as you promise to stay by my side, I don't care if the world falls apart." Sara smiled happily. She knew that she had made the right decision, she no longer cared if the world thought she was crazy, she knew in her heart what was right, and that was all she needed.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you."

-The End-

A/N: This is it, the end of a fanfiction that took me years to write. I'm not sure if it was good or even worth anybody's time. But kindly leave a comment and I'll be satisfied. Bye, bye Prison Break. This is the ending and I hope everybody enjoyed it.


End file.
